stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett
For the prime universe counterpart, see J. Hayes. Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett was a Tactical Lieutenant Commander on the Defiant, in the mirror universe, and was brought to the prime universe in 2157 ( :Reversal). | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Lili O'Day | children = Jeremiah Logan Beckett, Marie Patrice Beckett, Thomas Digiorno-Madden, Neil Digiorno-Madden, Keven Madden-Beckett | mother = Lena Beckett | father = Jeremiah Hayes | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} History Early life Douglas Jay Hayes was born on December 3, 2102, on Ganymede. He was two days older than his prime universe counterpart, Jay Douglas Hayes. (Reversal). When he was six years old, his parents prematurely sent him to boarding school, at the Triton Day School ( :Paving Stones Made From Good Intentions). The act profoundly changed him, and he broke contact with his parents at an early age, and resented their decision. He did not forgive them for this, even when they were dying ( :Fortune, Saturn Rise). At age fourteen, in 2116, Doug was given an aptitude test given to all mirror universe denizens. He placed as a soldier, but his grades were high, so he was sent to that universe's version of West Point, on Terra. 2120s In 2122, in order to prove to himself that he could do it, he strangled his superior officer, Lucas Donnelly. He graduated from West Point in 2123 and went to Cambodia for basic training. In 2124, he met bar girl Darareaksmey Preap, to whom he lost his virginity. During the latter half of the 2120s, he worked in freighter defense, but continued committing crimes. In 2125, he murdered Ethan Shapiro. In 2127, he killed Christian Harris during a boxing match where the prize was a better ration card. In 2128, he killed Carlos Castillo during a battle. In 2129, he killed Ehigha Ejiogu in order to take the man's girlfriend, Christine Chalmers. 2130s In 2130, he murdered Tim Randall, and in 2131, his victim was Wes Goddard. The 2132 killing of Rodney Hamilton got Doug a promotion to Ensign. In 2133, his victim was Wil Troi. 2140s In 2144, his victim was Donald Ellison, and in 2147, Doug killed Evan Sorian. In 2149, he killed Ian Landry, an act that got Doug promoted to Major (Fortune). 2150s In 2150, Doug killed Kurt Fong. In 2152, in order to get onto the Enterprise, Doug killed Geming Sulu. This act made Doug the commanding officer of the MACO unit on board (Reversal). In 2155, Doug competed against Aidan MacKenzie (mirror) and Chandler Masterson (mirror) for a promotion to Lieutenant Commander on the ISS Defiant. Upon winning the competition, he was promoted to Lieutenant commander by the Empress Hoshi Sato ( :Throwing Rocks at Looking Glass Houses). When the Defiant entered Calafan space in 2157, where the area is charged with psionic energy, he began having vivid dreams. Those dreams turned out to be a connection to the prime universe, and Lili O'Day (Reversal). In gratitude for exposing corruption in the Calafan government, and rescuing the kidnapped O'Day, the people of the Lafa System engineered a means of sending Doug to the prime universe. Doug laid explosive charges in the Defiant's transporter room, and set them on a timer to detonate after his departure. This led directly to the death of security crewman Deborah Haddon. As a part of his crossing over, to emulate the immigrant experience and shed his old identity, Doug took on his mother's maiden name, Beckett, adding it onto his own full name. In November of 2157, with O'Day pregnant, Doug proposed. They married on February 14, 2158 ( :A Kind of Blue). In 2159, while on the Enterprise, traveling to Oberon for Jenny Crossman's wedding, Doug and Lili were kidnapped by Witannen acting as agents for the Zetal. Their confinement included forced breeding in order to replenish the stocks for playing war games, and Doug was paired not with Lili, but with a pilot, Melissa Madden. Lili was paired with Malcolm Reed. Upon rescue, it was determined that Melissa was pregnant with Doug's child (Together). Doug, who was scheduled to perform a hand to hand combat demonstration with Malcolm, overdid it, and nearly strangled Reed in a fit of jealousy. When the matter was eventually resolved, the Becketts opened up their marriage, allowing relationships between Doug and Melissa, and Lili and Malcolm, in connection with their own marriage, and also connected to the lesbian relationship between Melissa and her lover, Leonora Digiorno. 2160s On May 5, 2160, Doug and Lili went to Ceres to attend the birth of his and Melissa's first child, Thomas Digiorno-Madden ( :Tumult). In 2161, Lili became pregnant with Declan Reed at the same time that Melissa was pregnant with Neil Digiorno-Madden. Lili and Doug traveled to the mirror universe, with the help of time traveler Richard Daniels, in order to retrieve their children from 2166 and 2178 (Temper). Late in the year, Doug confessed his entire past to Lili, in effort to find peace and some measure of absolution ( :Fortune). 2170s In 2172, Doug was called to defuse a difficult situation, as a gunman was holding hostages and refused to talk to anyone who was not human (Fortune). In 2177, Melissa gave birth to Doug's final child, Kevin Madden-Beckett. Kevin was born with monosomy 5, colloquially known as cri du chat, and died in a little over three weeks (Fortune). 2180s On June 30, 2181, while on a hunting trip for elekai, Doug died in the forests of Lafa II, with Melissa at his side (Fortune, :Equinox). Personal Life In addition to Preap and Chalmers, in 2135, Doug dated schoolteacher Susan Cheshire, while stationed on Titania. The relationship ended when he discovered she was an alcoholic. In 2150, Doug had a relationship with pilot and sometime hooker Shelby Pike. In 2154, he began a relationship with engineering ensign Jennifer Crossman. He fell in love with Lili O'Day in 2157, and with Melissa Madden in 2159. Memorable quotes External links Portrait of a Character - Doug Beckett Note(s) *Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Doug Beckett is portrayed by . Category:Mirror universe people Category:In Between Days characters